1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic insertion machine for automatically inserting electronic parts such as a transistor and the like and more particularly, to an apparatus for removing erroneously inserted parts for use in an automatic insertion machine, whereby when insertion error of a part occurs during inserting of the part, the part is automatically removed and thereafter automatic operation can be normally executed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of conventional automatic insertion machines are known such that, when an error in inserting parts occurs, the machine has to be stopped for an operator to remove the erroneously inserted part by hand or by utilizing a special tool, and then the machine is re-started. Since the bad part has to be manually removed, not only is it troublesome and difficult but also in the case of stopping the machine during operation and then re-starting it various switches have to be manually operated to be ON-OFF, the additional operating time is required.
Thus, since the erroneously inserted part has been heretofore removed by complicated manual invention, more operating time is required in order to remove the erroneous parts. Therefore, there has been a disadvantage that the manufacturing quantity of the product is outstandingly decreased.